Wörterbuch für Dengeki Daisy ab Band 1
by Catgirlfully
Summary: Dies ist eine Übersetzung ins deutsche, für alle die ihn im englischen lesen.


**Wörterbuch Dengeki Daisy ab Band 1**

Kapitel 1

pinch = Notlage

replace = ersetzen

hardship = Elend / Not

fault = Schuld

oppose = widersetzen

council = Rat

student council = Schülerrat

beggar = Bettler

permission = Erlaubnis

wilfulness = Eigenwilligkeit / Eigensinnigkeit

faulty = fehlerhaft

aprologize = sich entschuldigen

manners = Art / Weise / Benehmen / Manieren

insult = Beleidigung

dare = können / wagen / sich trauen

nevermind = ?

ground = Gelände

pay = bezahlen

bully = schikanieren / mobben / tyrannisieren

pale = blass / bleich

cruel = grausam / unbarmherzig / schrecklich

deal = Thema

big deal = sehr viel

cover = decken / schützen

piss off = ankotzen

privatize = privatisieren

issue = Ausgabe / Erlass / ausgeben

id = Identifikation

member = Mitglied

donat = spenden

forbidden = verboten

antagonize = bekämpfen / zum Feind machen

else = sonst / weiter / außerdem

anything else = sonst noch etwas

scholarship students = Stipendiaten

submissive = unterwürfig

wither = verdorren

even = selbst / auch

rag = Lumpen

homely = einfach / unscheinbar

bloom = blühen

disgusting = ekelhaft / widerlich

foolish = dumm / töricht

smart = schick / clever / schlau

grade = Note

over-exert = überanstrengen

breakdown = Zusammenbruch

quite adept = sehr geschickt

invade = einfallen / eindringen

knowledgeable = gut informiert

lecture = Vorträge

data processing = Datenverarbeitung

cancelled = gestrichen

travel = verbreiten

fast = schnell

almost = fast

completely = vollständig

annihilate = vernichten

enrage = wütend

pity = Mitleid

mistaking = Irrtum

justice = Gerechtigkeit

quiet = ruhig

though = obwohl

weird = seltsam

dumb = stumm

proof = Beweise

discover = entdecken

honest = ehrlich / Ehrlichkeit / Aufrichtigkeit

dude = Typ

spy = Spion / spionieren

messing around = herum spielen

report = Bericht / berichten

nor = noch

unnecessary = unnötig

janitor = Hausmeister

regret = bedauern / bereuen

usually = gewöhnlich / normalerweise

agree = vereinbaren

compension = Entschädigung / Ausgleich

skip = auslassen / Überspringen

complain = beschweren / beklagen

servant = Diener / Dienstbote

pull = ziehen

weed = Unkraut

serve = versorgen / dienen

on top of that = hinzu kommt

pester = belästigen / bedrängen

maintain = erhalten / beibehalten

enjoyable = angenehm / erfreulich

already = bereits

shout = schreien

resist = widerstehen

seedling = Sämling

encourage = ermutigen / unterstützen

no matter what = egal was

imagination = Fantasie

at least = zum mindest

hoodlum = Krimineller

keep off of me = halt dich fern von mir

depressed = bedrückt / niedergeschlagen / deprimiert

support = Unterstützung / unterstützen

underling = Untertan

males = Männer

inexusable = unverzeihlich

liar = Lügner

while I am at it = Wenn ich schon dabei bin

return = zurückgeben

to take for granted = als selbstverständlich ansehen

rude = unhöflich / grob

reverse = Gegenteil

particularly = besonders

retrieve = zurückholen

deceive = täuschen

cooperate = zusammen arbeiten

donation = Spende

scholarship = Stipendium

fund = Vermögen

embezzle = unterschlagen

facility = Anlagen / Einrichtung

completely = vollständig

impossible = unmöglich

contain = enthalten

proof = Beweise

earnestly = inständig

stubborn = stur

favour = Gefallen

it turns out = stellt sich heraus

experience = Erfahrung

hardships = Schwierigkeiten

supposedly = angeblich

evidence = Beweis

unforgivable = unverzeihlich

almost = fast

hardship = Elend

have been through = durchgemacht

stall = gewinnen

underestimate = unterschätzen

insight = Einsicht / Verständnis / Einblick

go ahead = geh voraus / vorwärts / vorn

recently = vor kurzem

as expected = wie erwartet

unscathed = unversehrt

mic = Mikrofon

turned on = eingeschaltet

anyway = trotzdem

gather = erwerben / gewinnen / sammeln

print = drucken

irritate = durcheinander / irritiert

shout = schreien

greet = begrüßen / empfangen / aufnehmen

countless = unzählig

make sure = sorgen

gentle = sanft

kind = nett / freundlich

mysterious = geheimnisvoll

small space = kleiner Raum

hassle = mühsam

the most annoying = das Nervigste

actually = eigentlich

slave = Sklave

bald = kahl

trim = schneiden

rude = unhöflich / grob / unanständig

slack off = bummeln

nasty = widerlich / ekelhaft / eklig

harass = belästigen

troubled = beunruhigt

reveal = offenbaren / enthüllen

appeare = erscheinen

muffled = gedämpft

disclose = bekannt geben / enthüllen / aufdecken

mysteriousness = Rätselhaftigkeit

petty = kleinlich

actually = tatsächlich

accusatory = anklagend

moreover = außerdem

law = Gesetz

already = bereits / schon

anyway = trotzdem

nasal = näselnd

slighty = geringfügig

indigestion = Magenverstimmung / verdorbenen Magen

to grab a bite = Kleinigkeit essen

left = übrig

fair = Messe

guts = Mut

throat hurts = Kehle schmerzt

properly = richtig

instead = stattdessen

high blood pressure = hohen Blutdruck

expect = erwarten

accidentally = versehentlich

drop it = fallen lassen

actually = sogar / übrigens

injure = verletzen

health = Gesundheit

anyway = trotzdem

change clothes and rest = Kleidung wechseln und ausruhen

pour = eingießen

rgatitude = Dankbarkeit

gulps = schlucken

tie = binden

towel = Handtuch

strange = seltsam

annoy = ärgern

favour = Unterstützung

insecure = unsicher / ungesichert / nicht fest

comfort = trösten

sincere = aufrichtig

stranger = Fremde / r

nowhere else = nirgendwo sonst

do not mind = nichts dagegen

realise = begreifen / zur Kenntnis nehmen / einsehen

as long as = solange

willing = bereit

anything = alles

at least = mindestens

investigate = untersuchen / recherchieren / nachgehen / ermitteln

phone bills = Telefonrechnung

lock = sperren

dare = wagen

debt = Schulden

subsided = nachgelassen / abgeklungen

thief = Dieb

heroic = heldenhaft

precious = kostbar

troubled = beunruhigt

exchange = tauschen

treat = behandeln

cruelly = unmenschlich / grausam

harass = schikanieren / ständig belästigen

conclusion = Ende / Schluss

rotten = faul

embarrassing = peinlich

treat = einladen / spendieren

obvious = offensichtlich

innocent = unschuldig

entire fault = gesamte Schuld

entrepreneur = Unternehmer

gaze = Blick

alike = gleich

goose bumps = Gänsehaut

insufficient = unzureichend

unexpect = unerwartet

suspect = vermuten

common = häufig / gemeinsam

complicate = kompliziert

relate = erzählen

involve = beteiligen

decide = entscheiden

relief = Erleichterung

interfere = einmischen

plate number = KFZ-Nummer

innocence =Unschuld

disturbing = Störung / stören

underestimate = unterschätzen

strange = seltsam

wisely = weise

alluring = verführerisches

solemn = ernst

anyway = trotzdem

yet = noch

Kapitel 4

deceased = verstorbenen

loneliest = einsamsten

arrive = kommen / erreichen

sly = schlau

fooling around = herum albern

getup = Aufmachung / Aufzug

counter = bekämpfen

torture = Folter

equip = ausrüsten / einrichten

armor = Rüstung

weird = seltsam / komisch

proud = stolz

forced to wear = wurde gezwungen es zutragen

useless = nutzlos

death anniversary = Todestag

immediately = sofort

caring = fürsorglich

introduce = bekannt machen

rotten = faul

coincidentally = zufällig

inconvenient = lästig / unbequem / ungelegen

rare = selten

suspicious = misstrauisch

solely = allein

purposes = Zwecke

instructor = Lehrer

since there was the lack… = seitdem hier einer fehlte

unexpect = unerwartet

outcome = Ergebnis

scold = schimpfen

harm = Schaden

intrude = eindringen

got sacked = wurde entlassen

expect = erwarten

compared = verglichen

project leader = Projektleiter

but it is a pity = aber es ist Schade

when he was in his prime, he passed = Doch er in seinen besten Jahren war, starb er

develope = entwickeln

valuable = wertvoll

disgusting = widerlich

belie = Lügen

Intention = Absicht

insult = beleidigen

exactly = genau

persistent = hartnäckig

likely = höchstwahrscheinlich

bed sheets = Bettlaken

shredded = zerrissen

pityful = erbärmlich

pretend = vorgeben

just use = verwende einfach…

Ias an excuse = als eine Entschuldigung

show up = auftauchen

absence = Beurlaubung

treat = behandeln

look down = hinunter schauen

manage = gelingen

disappoint = enttäuschen

accuse = anklagen

fact = Tatsache

hired = gemietet

professionals = Profis

crime = Verbrechen

victim = Opfer

realise = feststellen

scary = Erschreckend

threatening = bedrohlich

sight = Blickfeld

arrange = vereinbaren

immediately = sofort

inconvenient = unbequem / ungelegen / lästig

bear = beachten

though = obwohl

rent = Miete

expensive = teuer

cause = verursachen

Kapitel 5

decision = Entscheidung

random = zufällig

prefer = lieber

unfortunate = unglücklich

cloud = Wolke

silver = Silberstreifen

lining = Horizont

apron = Schürze

stew = Eintopf

concerned = besorgt

creepy = gruselig

pity = Mitleid

view = Blick

hint = Hinweis

grain = Korn

coming soon = in Kürze

either = entweder

rarely = selten

regret = bedauern

secretly = heimlich

but to be honest = aber um ehrlich zu sein

uneasy = unwohl

current = aktuell

during = während

incident = Vorfall

nicely = schön

possibly = unmöglich

reveal = verraten

disappoint = enttäuschen

several = mehrere

compelling = erzwungen

include = schließen

honestly = ehrlich

yelling = schreien

ragged = zerlumpt

awfully scared = furchtbare Angst

atitude = Einstellung

humbly = demütig

mad = verrückt

otherwise = sonst

casual = lässig

drag = ziehen

usual = üblich

sarcastic = sarkastisch

boastful = prahlerisch

teasing self = selbst necken

steamed meat dumplings = gedämpfte Fleisch Klöße

economic = wirtschaftlich

dish = Gericht

confident = zuversichtlich

admit defeat = geschlagen geben

large serving of rice = große Portion Reis

uncensored = unzensiert

blinds = Jalousien

vending machine = Automaten

stiff = steif

badmouth = herziehen über

rude = böse

violent = gewalttätig

thug = Schläger

precious = wertvoll

horrible = schrecklich

obvious = offensichtlich

weird = sonderbar / unheimlich / verrückt

moreover = außerdem

scope = Umfang / Inhalt

currently = der Zeit, zurzeit

testing period = Testphase

throw = werfen

aside = beiseite

retort = scharf/e entgegnen / Entgegnung

verge = Rand

overheating = Überhitzung

already = bereits

especially = vor allem

determine = erhalten

kept quiet = schwieg

nasty = böse

boasting = prahlen

suppose = annehmen

lack = fehlen

boobs = Brüste

I am serious = Ich meine es ernst

total points = Gesamtpunktzahl

food poisining = Lebensmittelvergiftung

freeloading = schnorren

certain = gewissen

acquaintance = Bekannter / n

reward = Belohnung

grade = klasse

restrict = beschränken

on top of that = hinzu kommt

thus = damit / somit

during = während

for my pride is sake = Um meines Stolzes Willen

childish = kindisch / kindlich

what the heck = was zum Teufel

annoyed = verärgert

treated = behandelt

mature = reifer

bother = stören

hoodlum = Schläger / Rowdy / Ganove / Gangster

attitude = Einstellung

loss = Verlust

attend = teilnehmen

funeral = Beerdigung

recently = vor kurzem

counselor = Berater

weher = ob

do not = feign ignorance = täuscht keine Unwissenheit vor

suppose = annehmen

effort = Aufwand

conceal = verbergen

someday = eines Tages

hire = mieten

reveal = enthüllen

respond = antworten

introduce = einführen / vorstellen / bekannt machen / ankündigen

upset stomach = verdorbenen Magen

advice = Rat

formidable = gewalttätig

challenge = Herausforderung

honest = ehrlich

rude = unhöflich

bluntly = unverblümt

spurt = spritzen

deny = leugnen

drinking buddy = Saufkumpan

but that aside = abgesehen davon

expect = erwarten

result = Ergebnis

quite silly = ganz dumm

tissues stuck = Taschentücher stecken

throughout = gesamt

cowardly = feige

timid = ängstlich

selfish = egoistisch

bulletin board = schwarzem Brett

thug = Schläger

fool = Narr

therefore = deshalb

prepare = vorbereiten

deceive = betrogen

famous = berühmt

leer = schielen

engagent = Verabredung

mess up = vermasseln

despite = trotz allem

honestly = ehrlich

greatly = ähneln

surpasses = übertreffen

disheartened = entmutigt

unnecessary = unnötig

vigilant = wachsam

untie = lösen / aufknoten / losbinden

it is about the time = es ist an der Zeit

appropriate = angemessen / geeignet

of having a love that you cannot overcome = eine Liebe, die man nicht überwinden kann

foolish = töricht

overflowing = überlaufen

spread = verbreiten

confining = beschränken / einschließen / einsperren / fesseln

honor = geehrt

opportunity = Gelegenheit

acquainted = kennen lernen

opinion = Meinung

embarass = verlegen machen

the half of lunch break already passed = die Hälfte der Mittagspause schon vorbei

solve = lösen

investigate = untersuchen

this matter = diese Angelegenheit

insisted = bestanden

exposed = ungeschützt

blurt out = herauszuplatzen

suspect = vermuten

accusation = Anschuldigung

defense = Verteidigung

without fail = ohne zu versagen

proper = richtig

fee = Honorar / Geld

involve = beteiligen

spread = verbreiten

depending on the case = je nach Fall

hug = Umarmung

hag = Hexe / hässliches Weib

ally = verbündeter

sophomore = zweiter Jahrgang

conducting = führen

investigation = Untersuchung

guilty = schuldig

requested = bat

or something like that = oder so ähnlich

concerned = besorgt

commotion = Tumult / Aufregung

butt = einmischen

relate = erzählen

gather = sammeln

retrieve = abzurufen

trace = Spur

evidence = Beweis

no matter how much = egal wie viel

I do not mind = Ich habe nichts dagegen

return = zurückgeben

at times like this = In Zeiten wie dieser

feign ignorance = Unwissenheit heucheln

misuse = missbrauchen

receive = erhalten / behalten

I do not regret that = Ich bereue das nicht

pity = Mitleid / bemitleiden

forcing = zwingen

parking lot = Parkplatz

accusation = Anschuldigungen

bait = Köder

devide = entwickeln

attacking = Angriff

defending = Verteidigung

unexpected = unerwartet

aware = bewusst

her sake = um ihretwegen

ridiculous = lächerlich

obtain = erhalten

exactly = nach

preparation = Vorbereitung

whenever = sobald

delete = löschung

tears = Tränen

involved = beteiligt

incident = Vorfall

resonsibilty = Verantwortung

complaints = Beschwerden

counting = zählen

choice = Wahl

effort = Mühe

embarrassing = peinlich

depend = abhängig / je

upright = aufrecht

occasion = Anlass

awkward = unbeholfen

geosciences = Geowissenschft

preparation = Vorbereitung

I beg you = Ich bitte dich

confessing = zugeben / beichten gestehen / bekennen

threaten = drohen

sincere = aufrichtig

fairly = ziemlich

be forged = gefälscht

debt = Schulden

persecuted = Tötungsdelikte

homicide = verfolgt

insensible = unempfänglich

crack = spalten

depend = abhängig

carefully = gründlich / sorgfältig

any emergency = jeden Notfall

cowardly = feige

which reminds = was mich daran erinnert

unlike me = im Gegensatz zu mir

developed = entwickelte

released = veröffentlicht

supposed = soll

grade school = Grundschule

weird = seltsa,

equal = gleich

enormous = enormes

inheritance = Erbe

moreover = außerdem

anyway = trotzdem

spare = veschonen

shouting = Geschrei

circumstance = Umstände

pretend = vorgeben

anywhere = irgendwo

gradually = allmählich

wrap = verbinden

scratch = Kratzer

bothered = belästigt / gestört

harsh = hart

decision = Entscheidung

Kapitel 9

adolescent = jugendlich

regard = Grüße

pay = abstatten

huge riesig

yet = noch

burden = Last

odd = seltsam

advice = Ratschlag

ease = entspannen / beruhigen

drunk = betrunken

intention = Absicht

unidentified = unbekanntene

investigate = untersuchen

tiny amount = winzige Menge Geld

respond = antworten

uncertain = unsicher

uncertain = unsicher

although = obwohl

just keep that in mind = behalte das im Hinterkopf

carefully = sorgfältig

gain = gewinnen

share = teilen

fair = schön / hübsch

rent = mieten

cheap = billig

figure = denken

prefer = bevorzugen

freeloader = Schnorrer

gratefull = dankbar

excellent = hervorragende

disbanded = aufgelöst

accomplished = Leistungen

sacrificed = geopfert

journey = Reise

engrossed = Gedanken

was it that bad = war es so schlimm

sympathize = mitfühlen

apparently = offenbar

mad = wütend

criminal = Verbrecher

yet = doch

touchy = empfindlich

realized = erkannt

be resolute = entschlossen sein

no matter how long it takes = egal wie lange es dauert

important matter = wichtige Sache

suggested = vorschlagen

accept = annehmen

continue = bleiben / weiter machen / fortfahren

carry out = Erfüllung

entrust = anvertrauen / betrauen

crime = Verbrechen

committed = Verbrechen

cough = husten

pant = keuchen

flinch = zucken

throwing up = erbrechen

continuation = Fortsetzung

liar = Lügner

brave = tapfer

thick = dick

moustache = Schnurrbart

below = unter

rectangle = Rechteck

perplexed = verwirrt

not needed = Nicht nötig

equal size = von gleicher Größe

fear = fürchten

more than anyone else = mehr als jeder andere

Kapitel 10

move out = ausziehen

dry up = austrocknen

negligent = nachlässig

thank you gift = Dankeschön

force = zwingen

deal = Sache

squirrel = Eichhörnchen

agree = zustimmen

granted = selbstverständlich

flat board = flaches Brett

deal = Sache

pretend = vorgeben

relieve = entlasten / erleichtert

cunning = Schlauheit

stubborn = stur

regret = bedauern

intend = beabsichtigen

suffer = leiden / darunter leiden / erleiden

duty = Pflicht

absolute = vollkommen / völlig / unumschränkt

tool = Werzeug / Gerät

solely = einzig und allein

suits = passt

necessarily = unbedingt

brave = mutig

mince meat = Hackfleisch

furniture = Möbel

large = groß

prepare = vorbereiten

just kidding = nur ein Scherz

more appropriate = besser geeignet

petty-minded = kleinlich

strict = streng

fad = vorübergehende

annoying = lästig

usual = gewöhnlich

convenient = passend / günstig / bequem

prepare = vorbereiten

expect = erwareten

excitement = Aufregung

suppose = annehmen / vermuten

leftover = Reste

suuden = auf einmal

lingering grudge = anhaltenden Groll

plotten = aushecken

revenge = rache

what is gotten into you = Was ist in dich gefahren

considerate = rücksichtsvoll

embarrassed = verlegen

cowardly = feige

intruding = eindringen

trash bags = Müllsäcke

cloths = Lappen

Kapitel 11

supplementary = zusätzliche Stunden

tiny long break = winzige lange Pause

careful = Vorsicht

cheerful = vergnügt / fröhlich / freundlich

my hair stands on end = Meine Haare stehen zu Berge

humidity = Luftfeuchtigkeit

pale = blass / bleich

assignment = Anweisung

apparently = scheinbar

recently = kürzlich

sharp = scharf

counting = zählen

spoiled = verwöhnt

funeral = Begräbnis

suspicious = misstrauisch

for instance = in diesem Fall

circumstance = Umstand / Lage

necessary = notwendig / nötig / erforderlich

for the sake = wegen

is way too = ist viel zu

scumbag = Dreckskerl

distracted = Ablenkung

thug = Schläger

immediately = sofort

relief = Hilfe

embarrassed = verlegen

pitiful = Mitleid erregend

touchy = empfindlich

seducing = verführen

ridiculed = lächerlich

strangle = erwürgen

gastric = juices = Magensäfte

complain = beschweren

behavior = Verhalten

afterward = danach

unpleasant = Unangenehmes

mess up = durcheinander

scold = ausschimpfen

anguished = qualvoll

reveal = offenbaren

dear = lieb

grant = erfüllen

hold tight = festhalten

gift = Geschenk

complain = beschweren

punish = bestrafen

cure = heilen

fire way = sichere Weg

used = früher

wise = klug

without doubt = ohne Zweifel

cease = aufhören

torment = quälen

popsicle = Eis am Stiel

Kapitel 12

replace = ersetzen

therefore = deshalb

hint = andeuten

penalty = Strafe

losing = Verlust

received = empfangen

curious = neugierig

imagine = vorstellen

whichever = je nachdem

noise = Lärm

noisy = laute

parlor = Salon

sweet tooth = süße Naschkatze

burglar = Einbrecher

your phone ran out of battery? = Dein Akku des Telefons / Handys ist leer?

charge = aufladen

convenient = praktisch

obedient = gehorsam / folgsam

pretend = vorgeben / nicht so tun

innocent = unschuldig

followed = gefolgt

though = obwohl

advantage of = ausnutzen

value = Wert

thoroughly = gründlich

I can pretty much imagine the situation = Ich kann mir so ziemlich die Situation vorstellen…

moreover = außerdem

in order to keep th eorganization alive, dirty deeds must be done = Um die Organisation am Leben zu halten, müssen schmutzige Taten getan werden.

necessarily = unbedingt

scheme = Programm

no wonder = Kein Wunder

it is a pity = es ist schade

I am disappointed, but that is how it is = Ich bin enttäuscht aber es ist wie es ist.

wondrous = wunderbar

I will not mind = Ich will nicht entscheiden…

honored = geehrt

but it is fine like that = aber es ist so in Ordnung

do not realize = nicht wissen / nicht bemerken

reveal = verraten

wrecked = zerstört

voluntarily = freiwillig

appear = erscheinen

incident = Zwischenfall

by the way = nebenbei

at least = mindestens

supposed = soll

effort = Aufwand

conscious = bewusst

treat = Belohnung

boil = kochen

fry = braten

stick close to me = halt dich an mir

crap = Mist

delete = löschen

unexpected = unerwartet

air-con = Klimaanlage

recently = vor / seit kurzem

random = zufällig

pile = Stapel

in exchange = dafür

thus = damit

pest = Nervensäge

reliable = zuverlässig

money provider = Geldanbieter

budge = bewegen

of course I agreed to = natürlich stimmte ich zu

ulterior motive = Hintergedanken

spare key = Zweitschlüssel

doorway = Tür

leftover = übrig gebliebenen

scratch = zerkratzen

repair cost = Reparaturkosten

invite = einladen

thought out = durch dacht

decision = Entscheidung

hug = umarmen

relieved = erleichtert

advice = Rat

exchange = Gegenzug

chipped = angeschlagen

that is really awesome = das ist echt genial

curious = neugierig

supposed = soll

you do not care how I feel = dir ist es egal wie ich mich fühle

share = teilen

tension = Spannung

constantly = ständig

otherwise = sonst

verify = überprüfen

customer = Kunde

cough up = blechen

certain = gewissen / sicher

weather forecast = Wettervorhersage

studying = studieren

indoors = im Haus bleiben

pair of lovebirds = ein paar Turteltauben

no needs = keine Notwendigkeit

spoil = verwöhnen

rental = Miete

anyway = trotzdem

mumling = murmeln

ridiculously = lächerlich

spicy = würzig

like I care = wie es mich interessiert…

regret = bereuen

disappointed = entäuscht

hotel fee = Hotelgebühren

it is really getting out of hand = es ist echt aus dem Ruder

circumstances = Umstände

received = erhalten

that is alll…that matters = das ist alles was zählt

expect = erwarten

lose my mind = meinen Verstand verlieren

gallant = tapferen

soaking wet = klitschnass

nuisance = Plage

serves him right = geschieht ihm Recht

necessarily = unbedingt

suppose = annehmen

privacy = Privatleben

pattern chipped = Muster gesäumt

ability = Fähigkeit

mug = Tasse

klutz = Tollpatsch

clumsy = ungeschickt

troublesome kid = lästiges Kind

frizz = kräuseln

seek = suchen

pretend = vorgeben

request = Wunsch

damage = beschädigt

task = Aufgabe

completed = beendet

wilked = verwelkt

pull = zusammennehmen

explain = klären

infirmary = Krankenstation

fainted in = in Ohnmacht fallen

extraordinary = außergewöhnlich

anaemia = Anämie

fortunately = glücklicherweise

certain matter = bestimmte Sache

aftermath = Nachwirkung

replenish = ergänzen

nutrients = Nährstoffen

chew = kauen

pretentious = anspruchsvoll

attitude = Haltung

impression = Eindruck

solve = lösen

worrying = Sorgen

rely on = vertrauen auf

truly = wirklich

Anämie = Blutarmut / Blutmangel

due = durch

slight = leichte

to earn points = Punkte sammeln

mention = erwähnen

saviour = Retter

awkward = unbeholfen

support = unterstützen

share = teilen

unexpectedly = unerwartet

track team = Leichtathletik Team

even those who know are about in unision = auch diejenige die es wissen sind im Einklang darüber Kurosaki zu schützen, welcher nicht bereit ist (wenn er nicht bereit ist)

he was frank = er war offen für

accidently = aus Versehen

bottle = Flasche

occasionally = gelegentlich

mercy = Barmherzig sein

evidence = Beweis

confirm = fast bestätigen

unpleasant feeling = unangenehmes Gefühl

outcome = Ergebnis

insolent = frech

deserve = verdient

slowly maturing = langsam reifen

nose hair = Nasenhaare

successful = erfolgreich

avoid = vermeiden

sense = Gefühl

relief = Erleichterung

get out = aussteigen

drastic measures = drastische Maßnahmen

consider = überlegen

spunk = Mumm

small matter = Kleinigkeit

purpose = Absicht

tends = Gewohnheit

slightest = gering

signs = Anzeichen

roof = Rinne

bother = stören

authorisation = Genehmigung

strict = streng

obeying = gehorchen

law = Gesetz

environment = Umwelt

filled = gefüllt

entirely = durchaus

grabbing = reifen

tongs = Zange

narrow glasses = schmale Brille

modest = bescheiden

unlike = Gegensatz

bossy = herrisch

allowed = erwidern

retort = erlaubt

interfere = einmischen

in the end, he still cherishes me a lot = am Ende hegt er doch noch was für mich

bother = stören

exaggerated = übertrieben

resisting = Widerstand gegen

hugging = umarmen

accident = Unfall

especially = vor allem

disgusting = widerlich

attract = anziehen

opposite sex = „andere Geschlecht"

emit = ausstrahlen

schemes = System

complain = beschweren

enthuastic = begeistert

unfortunately = leider

congratulation = Glückwunsch

looks like you really mind = schaut aus als würde es dir wirklich etwas draus machen

actually = tatsächlich

accidentally = Ausversehen

sick = krank

sulking = schmollen

immediately = sofort

intentions = Absichten

stirred = gerührt

responsible = verantwortlich

reinforcement = Verstärkung

confide = vertrauen

heightening = Steigerung

interrupt = unterbrechen

incident = Zwischenfall

cower in a corner = kauern in einer Ecke

breasts = Brüste

convincing = überzeugen

even towards his sister = auch gegenüber seiner Schwester

does it matter = Spielt das eine Rolle?

not at all = überhaupt nicht

to a certain extent = zu einen gewissen Grad

skills = Fähigkeiten

superiors = Vorgesetzten

subordinates = Untergebenen

aufgeben = abandon

comrades = Kameraden

get sidetrack = ablenken lassen

measuring = messen

tend = neigen zu

encouragements = Ermutigungen

proud = stolz

affected = beeinflusst

mind = Sinn haben

awkward = unbeholfen

peek small = kleinen Einblick

content = Inhalt

confirm = bestätigen

determination = Bestimmung

innocence = Unschuld

blissful = selig

deceive = täuschen

few = einige

restricted = beschränkt

pretend = vorgeben

difficult = schwer

handle = umzugehen

sake = Gründen

safety = Sicherheit

education = Bildung

violence = Gewalt

aware = bewusst

doomed = verdammt

mad = verrückt

different society = andere Gesellschaft

guide = leiten

violent incident = gewaltsamer Zwischenfall

repent = bereuen

receive = erhalten

supposed = soll

repenting = Reue

punish = bestrafen

embarrassed = verlegen

it is actually the name of a type of bomb = es ist eigentlich der Name einer Bombe

used = benutzt / verwendet

certain = bestimmten

terrifying = schrecklich

as a nuclear explosion = wie eine nukleare Explosion

strongly = scharf

critised = kritisiert

anti-war-advocates = Anti-Kriegs Befürworter

insolent = frech

attitude = verwendet

half hearts = halb herzig

admire = bewundern

admire = erlauben

suitable = geeignet

expect = erwarten

depend = abhängen / auf jemanden verlassen

Kapitel 18

receiver = Empfänger

shudder = Schauer

rude = Grobheiten

jelly = Gelee

acquaintance = Bekannten

create = schaffen

hoodlum = Ganove

chairman = Vorsitzenden

subordinate = Untergeordnet

dismiss = entlassen

locker = Schließfach / Spind

reappeared = wieder

comply = erfüllen

perplexed = verwirrt

representative = Vertreter

ulterior motives = Hintergedanken

unruly = widerspenstig

say like = willst du sagen

kindhearted ghost = ein Herzens guter Geist

the key point = der entscheidende Punkt

the fair amount of reality = die angemessene Menge der Realität

the broom = der Besen

weeding = jäten

tools = Werkzeuge

glory = Ehre

cursed = verflucht

prank = Streich

moron = Idiot

enjoy = genießen

fuss = Theater

instructions = Anweisungen

supposedly = angeblich

vivtim = Opfer

honor = Ehre

famous = berühmt

reap = ernten

sow = sähen

how about we just leave it = wie wäre es lassen wir es / das einfach

bait = Köder / ködern

affected = betroffen

targeting = zielen = auf zielen

kidding = verarschen

bound = verpflichtet

privilege = Privileg = Vorrecht

incident = Vorfall

sneaking around = herum schleichen

employer = Arbeitgeber

refuse = weigern

grin = grinsen

guarding = bewachen

interrupt = unterbrechen

agreed = übereinkommen

sake = um seinetwegen Willen / wegen

incidentally = übrigens

instant = Augenblick

various = verschiedene

countermeasures = Gegenmaßnahmen

confinement = Haft

kept captive = gefangen gehalten

than the other way around = anstatt umgekehrt

record = aufnehmen

really cliched scary stories = wirklich klischeehaft Gruselgeschichten

supposed = soll

promptly dragged … with her = prompt zog … sie mit

underneath = unter

sickle = Sichel

head = sollte

intention = Absicht / Vorsatz

just awhile ago = nur vor einer Weile

dejected = niedergeschlagen

obey = gehorchen

anxious = Angst

sense = Gefühl

riddle = Rätsel

contained = enthielt

clue = Hinweis

accomplice = Komplize

withdraw = abheben

atm = Geldautomaten

to pin them down = sie festzunageln

abilities = Fähigkeiten

there is a posibility = solange eine Möglichkeit besteht

investigate = untersuchen

likely = wahrscheinlich

Kapitel 19

misfortunes = Unglück

lament = klagen / jammern

tough = schwierig

surviving = überleben

bearing = mit

needlessly = unnötig

worry = Sorgen

tiny bit = kleines bisschen

the fuss = die Aufregung

regarding = in Bezug

suspect = Verdacht

relate = erzählen

bother = bemühen

considered = überlegen

to not hurt anyone = niemanden zu verletzen

begging = betteln / bitten

thus = damit

gains = gewinnt

affection = Zuneigung

confirm = bestätigen

mental state = psychische Verfassung

supposed = sollen

expect = erwarten

sensible = vernünftig

analysis = Analyse

a fuss = Aufhebens

backfire = nach hinten losgehen

needlessly = unnötig

blow = Schlag (in etwa: Teru bekommt die Schläge ab!)

dissatisfied = unzufrieden damit

originated = stammt

source = Quelle

frankly = offen / ehrlich (oder beides…)

gut = Bauch

any by chance = durch Zufall

main = wichtigsten

main = Ursachen

issues = Problems

that attitude of yours = diese Haltung von dir

pain = schmerzen

justifiable = triftigen

bullies = Tyrannen

immature = unreif

convincing = überzeugend

built up some resistance = gewissen Widerstand gebaut

rely on = verlassen auf

responsible = verantwortlich

complain = jammern / klagen

whine = jammern / klagen

tough = hart

indoor shoes = Hausschuhe

thoroughly = gründlich

pathetic = rührend

fool = Narr

reach out = erreichen

batrayal = Verrat

sin = Sünde

round in circles = Kreis

seek = suchen

desperately = verzweifelt

quit it = beenden sie es (oder lass das…?)

requires punishment = erfordert Strafe

weird = seltsam

embarrassed = verlegen

swollen = geschwollen

dependable = zuverlässig

flatter = schmeicheln

troublesome = lästig

still quite a number of people passing by = ganze Reihe von Passanten

struggle = kämpfen

related = Zusammenhang

dangerous ground = gefährlichen Boden

commotion = Aufregung

caught = gefangen

invite = laden

unwell = nicht gut

scholarship = Stipendiat

according = nach

rear garden = hinteren Garten

during = während

medical supplies = medizinische Versorgung

suspicious = misstrauisch

sign = Zeichen

Kapitel 20

involve = beteiligen

the results = die Ergebnisse

currently = derzeit

examining = prüfen

cause = verursachen

ruckus = Krawall

compare = vergleichen

injury = Verletzungen

insignificant = unbedeutend

after-effect = Nachwirkung

violent = gewaltsam

insurrection = Aufstand

transferred = verlegt

skull = Schädel

fractured = gebrochen

concussion = Gehirnerschütterung

quite = durchaus

severe condition = schwerwiegende Erkrankung

aside from that = abgesehen davon

major = wichtiges

regains = wiedererlangen

consciousness = Bewusstsein

examinations = Untersuchungen

immediate = unmittelbarer

hint = Hinweis

interrupt = unterbrechen

responsibility = Verantwortung

quarelling = streiten

opinion = Meinung

sinking = sinkt

lower = tiefer

peerless = unvergleichlich

deflect = abzulenken

amazing = erstaunlich

hunk = Stück

attention = aufmerksam

I can tell right away = ich kann nicht fortfahren

hiding = verbergen

quitting = verlassen

mess up = durcheinander bringen

odd marker = ungeraden Marker / Markierung

carelessly = achtlos

buried = verschüttet

slim = gering

prank = Streich

pain = Schmerz

attempted = versuchten

brutal = brutales

crime = Verbrechen

considered = als

nontheless = nichts desto trotz

succumb feelings = Schuldgefühle

of guilt = erliegen

unable = unfähig

objective = Ziel

isolate = isolieren

predicted = vorhergesagt

keep = hindern

classified = klassifiziert

strictly = streng

ordeal = Tortur

courage = Mut

consider = beachten

physical labour = körperliche Arbeit

mainly = in erster Linie

unavoidable = unvermeidlich

moody = launisch

choosy = wählerisch

complaints = Beschwerden

supposed = sollen

completed = vollständige

bed rest = Bettruhe

surgery = Chirurgie

complaining = beschweren / beklagen

straight after school = gleich nach der Schule

as long as it is within the scope = solange es im Rahmen ist / bleibt

go off on strange tangents = plötzlich seltsam abschweifen

scholarship = Stipendium

was not able = unfähig

benefit = profitieren

bother = stören

current school = laufenden Schuljahres

medical exams done = medizinische Untersuchungen durchgeführt

kinda = irgendwie

leek = lauch

use = verweden

fist of justice = Faust der Gerechtigkeit

i can tell right away when you are hiding something = Ich kann es sofort sagen, wenn du etwas vor mir verbürgst.

Kapitel 21

resolved = gelöst

to be on guard = auf der Hut sein

support = unterstützen

regardless = unbeachtet

realised = bemerken

amiss = übel / nicht stimmen

a finger stuck up your nose = einen Finger in der Nase stecken

feminine = weiblicher

mature = reifer

thinner = dünner

fringe = Pony

popping out now = tauchen jetzt auf

the same = gleich

equally = gleich

innocent = unschuldig

fervently = inbrünstig

pretending = vorzugeben

when did you figure it out = wann hast du es herausgefunden

when did you become aware of it = wann ist es dir bewusst geworden

mentioned = genannt

fortunate = glücklich

whom = wem / wen

almost got killed = fast ums Leben gekommen

culprit = Schuldige

disseminated = verbreitet

brain juice squirting = Gehirnsaft spritzen

spread = verbreitet

a grudge = einen Groll

aquantance = Bekannter

benefactor = Wohltäter

imposter = Betrüger

furthermore = darüber hinaus

dragged into this = hinein gezogen werden

lame = lahm

fund embezzlement = Vermögen Unterschlagung

yelling = schrieh

pretty excited = ziemlich aufgeregt

underhanded = hinterhältige

perk interest = munter interessiert

attention = Aufmerksamkeit

opportunity = Gelegenheit

advantage = Vorteil

relieved = erleichtert

determined = bestimmt

tender = zart

blossom = blühen

accident = Unfall

accidently = versehen

suppression feelings = unterdrückte Gefühle

happende = zufällig

baffling situation = verwirrende Situation

concerned = betroffen

pres = Poren

warmth of his breath = Wärme seines Atems

head-butt = Kopfstoß

stank = stink = stank / stinken

initial judgement = erstes Urteil

inclination = Neigung

worth = wert

mential prepared = mental vorbereitet

skip = überspringen

straight = direkt

overwhelmed = überwältigt

recuperating = erholt

refrained = verzichtet

strenous = anstrengend

it is up to you now = es liegt an dir jetzt

member-sonly = nur für Mitglieder

current situation = aktuelle Situation

alerted = gewarnt

half-assed = halbherzig

evidence = Beweis

opposed = dagegen

progress slowly = langsam Fortschritt

aware = bewusst

crush = zerquetschen

crude = grob

favour = Gefallen

cheap = günstig

famous brand = berühmte Marke

farewel present = Abschiedsgeschenk

I cannot take this anymore = Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen

the sins = die Sünden

supposed = soll

laundry = Wäsche

ironed = gebügelt

showered = geduscht

swept = fegte

present time = heutige / jetzige Zeit

retire = Ruhezustand / zurückziehen

satisfied = zufrieden

orders = Aufträge

consideration = in Hinblick

do not bother me = stört mich nicht

secure = Weise

stowing = verstauen

habit = Gewohnheit

damaged = Beschädigt

pillow = Kopfkissen

tend = neigen

blanket = Decke

passwort cracking program = Passwort Knack Programm

considerate = rücksichtsvoll

onto = an

hook = Patsche

consider = betrachten

reveal = verraten

impression = Eindruck

crumble = bröckeln

confess = bekennen

Kapitel 22

hoodie = Kapuze

share = Anteil

reward = Belohnung

suggestion = Vorschlag

penniless = mittellos

fists = Fäuste

judge = urteilen

recognize = erkennen

stitches = Stiche

at least = zumindest

a few punch = ein paar Schläge

gto caught = erwischt

failed = gescheitert

ambushed = überfallen

rendezvouz = Treffpunkt

black hoodie trademark = schwarze Kapuzen Markenzeichen

slipped up = ausrutschte

blaming = verantwortlich machen

top-notch = erstklassig

of course = natürlich

will not leave = wird nicht hinterlassen

besides = außerdem

fanning = Auffächerung

guilty = schuldig

branded goods = Markenartikel

according = nach

receive = bekommen

possessing = besitzen

come to think of it = denk dran

weirdly = seltsam

lately = in letzter Zeit

enthusiastically = begeistert

conversing = Gespräch

especially = vor allem

to reassure your insecurities = zum beruhigen deiner Unsicherheiten

mess = verwirren

indeed = in der Tat

romantically challenged = romantische Herausforderung

cockroach = Kakerlake

sincere = aufrichtige

going out = ausgegangen

cheating on you = das er dich betrügt

the lag = die Verzögerung

incapable = unfähig

summoned = rief

how worthless = wie wertlos

handle = umgehen

impose = aufdrängen

futile = zwecklos

exposed = aufdeckte

fraud = Betrug

sacked = entlassen

school authorities = Schulbehörde

consequences = Folgen / Konsequenzen

annoying = ärgerlich

bowed down = gebeugt / geneigt

come up = einfallen lassen

disposition = Veranlagung

demanding = anspruchsvoll

imposter = Betrüger

in order to solve this, we are now slowly taking action = um dieses Problem zu sollten wir jetzt langsam handeln

meanwhile = mittlerweile

possibly = möglicherweise

gathered = versammelt / gesammelt / erworben

received = erhalten

malicious = bösartige

chairman = Vorsitzende

suspects = vermutet

related = im Zusammenhang

injury = Verletzung

involved = beteiligt

takeover = übernehmen

bear = ertragen

utterly disappointed = zutiefst enttäuscht

host = Gastgeber

more suited to work = besser geeignet

noisy = laut

wink = Augenzwinkern

charge = verantwortlich

coincidentally = zufällig

similar = ähnlich

scam = Betrug

vengeful = rachsüchtig

retaliation = Vergeltung

location = Standort / Lage

tracked = verfolgten

managed = geschafft

interrogated = verhört

are you giving me a sermon = hältst du mir eine Predigt

intrusion = Störung

valuable = wertvoll

amblance = Krankenwagen

fool = täuschen

realized = begriffen

disturbing = stören

roll = rollen

butt = Hintern

main computer = Hauptcomputer

regards = Grüße

unterpass = Unterführung

irk = ärgern

endure = ertragen

locked = verriegelt / verschlossen

skip = überspringen

insisted = bestand

I will headlock you = Ich werde dich in den Schwitzkasten nehmen

lean = lehnen

convince = überzeugen

relent = nachlassen / nachgeben

fact = Tatsache

black belt = schwarzen Gürtel

beam = Träger

saber = Säbel

tension = Spannung

sleepiness = Schläfrigkeit

hassle = Streit

drive = Festplatte

unused = ungenutzt

feature = Funktionen

disabled = deaktivieret

insane = verrückt

previous = vorige

immediately = sofort

badmuth = schimpfen

satisfied = zufrieden

issues = Probleme

due = durch

attitudes = Haltung

simply = einfach

log = Murmeltier

**Kapitel 23**

issue = Problem

regarding = hinsichtlich

considerable = reichlicher

recollection = Erinnerung

as = wie

investigation = Untersuchung

outdated = veraltet

contribute = beitragen

spiriteed = temperamentvoll

provide = bereitstellen

frankly = ehrlich

resolved = behoben / gelöst

enemy = Feind

constipation = Verstopfung

harassed = belästigt

that is yet to be confirmed = das ist noch nicht bestätigt

troublesome = lästig

issue = Problem / Thema

distraction = Ablenkung

greatly = sehr

appreciated = geschätzt

greetings = Gruß

smoothly = glatt

insolent = frech

reasonable = vernünftiger

doubt = Zweifel

sake = wegen

reputation = Ruf

to make sure of this matter = um die Angelegenheit sicherzustellen

various = verschiedenen

possibilities = Möglichkeiten

utmost = möglichstes

objective = Ziel

prevent = verhindern

caused = verursacht

preventive = vorbeugende

measures = Maßnahmen

forceful measures = Zwangsmaßnahmen

rustle = raschel

manservant = Knecht

demanding = fordern

courage = Mut

slimy = schleimig

drainage = Entwässerung

grow larger = größer werden

nutrients = Nährstoffe

entrusted = vertraute

immediately = sofort

alright = okay

change = ändern

responsibility = Verantwortung

proceeded = ging

recall = erinnern

provided = gestellt

plety of funds = viele Mittel zur Verfügung

agitated = aufgeregt

common = allgemein

knowledge = bekannt

courtesy = Höflichkeit

pumpkin tart = Kürbis Kuchen

fiance = Verlobten

change = umziehen

various = verschiedene

decision = Entscheidung

concluded = festgestellt

some sense = gewissen Sinne

unfortable = unangenehm

unwillingly = ungern

indebtedness = Verschuldung / Schuld

redemption = Rücknahme / zurücknehmen

atonement = Sünde

regardless = unabhängig

excuses = Ausreden

sin = Sünde

consciousness =Bewusstsein

cheerful = fröhlich

suit = Anzug

less = weniger

moved = umgezogen

unfortunately = leider

suspect = verdächtigen

possibilty = Möglichkeit

raises = stellt

confirmed = bestätigt

yet = noch nicht

request = fragte

elsewhere = anderswo

absolutely = absolut

refuse = ablehnen

difficult = schwierig

fellow = Gefährtin

victim = Opfer

expressed = Ausdruck gebracht

unreasonable = Unvernünftiges

acquaintances = Bekannte

exchange = austauschen

facing = vor / von

selfish = egoistisch

responsibility = Möglichkeiten

sincerity = Aufrichtigkeit

slashed = aufgeschlitzt

disaster = Katastrophe

changed = änderte

shift = Verabschiedung

investigation = Untersuchung

aftermath = Nachwirkung

blew = blies

prank = Streich

secretly = heimlich

neither = weder

peeking = kurzen Blick

seem = glaube

Kapitel 24

accompany = begleite

favour = Gefallen

managed = gelang

record = Vorstrafen

dig out = ausgruben

sake = Gründen

agony = Qual

capture = fassen / fangen / gefangen nehmen

as soon as possible = so bald wie möglich

solve this matter = diese Angelegenheit lösen

to get that patched up = um das zu flicken

cast = Gips

related = Zusammenhang

irk = ermüden / ärgern / langweilen

asap = so schnell wie möglich

common = üblich

intentionally = absichtlich

as long as oneself = so lange sich selbst

in that matter = in dieser Angelegenheit

obedient = gehorsam

unworthy = unwürdig

dragged = gezerrt

uncertainly = Unsicherheit

bound = gebunden

aware = wissen

blab out = ausplaudern

supposed = soll

since she put it that way = da sie es so ausdrückte

common sense = gesunden Menschenverstand

foreign concept = Fremdwort

forgiveness = Vergebung

troublesome = lästig

mentality = Mentalität

the way = die Art und Weise

aiding = Beihilfe

be able = in der Lage

withstand = widerstehen

such a pity = es ist so schade

school chairman = der Schulvorsitzende

stabbed = erstochen

committed = begangen

cleansing = Reinigung

agree = vereinbaren

foggy = neblig

purely = reines

spread = verbreitet

permission = Erlaubnis

repent = bereuen

testify = bezeugen

confirmed = bestätigt

charge = zuständig

ever = jemals

considered = darüber nachgedacht

comfort = trösten

heavier = schwerer

agony = Qual

rather = anstatt

yelled = anschreien

betraying those that believed in you = jene verraten die an dich geglaubt hatten

slapped = georfeigt

reprimanded = gerügt / getadelt

realize = klar machen

utterly = völlig

dumb = dumm

luckily = zum Glück

scaled = erhöht / eskaliert

proportion = Verhältnis

course of actions = beste Vorgehensweise

permission = verlaubnis

beg = zu bitten

sick leave = krankgeschrieben

in fact = in der Tat

faithful = treuer

inconvenient = unbequem

opportunity = Gelegenheit

mentally related = geistig verwandt

piece of advice = einen Rat

superior = ausgezeichnetes / besseres

employee = Arbeitnehmer / Mitarbeiter

blunder = Fehler

caused = verursachtete

credibility = Glaubwürdigkeit

due = aufgrund

fact = Tatsache

forced = gezwungen

colleagues = Kollegen

department = Abteilung

handed up = übergab

flat-chested = flachbrüstige

promised = versprach

deserve = verdient

blame = Schuld

bearing this pain = mit diesem Schmerz

suffering = Leid

facing = davor stehen

utmost importance = größten Bedeutung

tune = Melodie

whistling = pfeifen

recess = Pause

barged = hereinplatzen

just like that = einfach so

settle = lösen

straighten up = aufzurichten

mind = Verstand / Gedanken

obedient = gehorsam

right away = sofort

obliged = verpflichtet

scream out = schreien

Kapitel: 25

common = üblich

error = Fehler

label = Etikett

overly = übermäßig

means = bedeutet

properly = richtig

someday = eines Tages

investigate = forschen

expect = erwarten

limit = Grenze

feigning = vortäuschen

innocence = Unschuld

board chairman = Vorstandsvorsitzender

accomplice = Komplize

climbed = stieg

stairway = Treppe

adulthood = Erwachsensein

crash = stürzen

carried = trug

clinging = hängen

pitiful = Mitleid erregend

accidently = aus Versehen

sceptical = skeptisch

blood shot = Blutunterlaufen

effort = Aufwand / Anstrengung

doubt = bezweifeln

agony = Kummer

deserve = verdienen

cheeky = frech

circumstance = Umstand / Lage / Verhältnis

suffering = Leiden

tickle = kitzeln

victim = Opfer

inquire = erkundigen

next to each other = Nebeneinander

suspicious = verdächtig

whereabouts = Verbleib

unknown = unbekannt

data = Daten

delete = gelöscht

teaching staff = Lehrkräften

database = Datenbank

pretence = Heuchelei

responds = Antworten

immediately = sofort

employers = Arbeitgeber

resume = Lebenslauf

hire = engagiert

approve = genehmigen

former = ehemalige

development = Entwicklung

occured = stattgefunden

advice = Ratschläge / Beratung / Tipps

incoming = eingehend / ankommenden

record = aufzeichnen

call = Anruf

noise = Geräusch

advice = Ratschlag

cowardly = feige

innocent = unschuldig

strange = merkwürdig

curious = neugierig

might = könnten

decided = entschieden

almost = fast

still = entschieden

yet = worden

unless = es sei denn

pain = Schmerz

causing = verursachen

exactly = genau

deliberately = absichtlich

suspicious = misstrauisch

intuition = Intuition

goosebumps = Gänsehaut

regret = bedauern

accompanying = begleitet

participating = beteiligt

calmly = ruhig

unfortunate = unglücklich / unglückselig / unglücklicher Weise

prime = Hauptverdächtige

confirm = bestätigen

apparently = anscheinend / offensichtlich

doubting = anzweifeln

weird = unheimlich / seltsam

clumsy = plump / ungeschickt

relieved = erleichtert

resolved = gelöst

spoil = verwöhnen / verziehen

gate = Tor

wharf = Kai

warehouse = Lagerhaus

district = Bezirk / Viertel

content = Inhalt

designate area = benanntes Gebiet

hostage = Geisel

turn = verwandeln

military force = militärische Gewalt / -Kraft

except = außer

cockroach = Küchenschabe

itchy = jucken

tie = fesseln

stuffy = stickig

noisiness = Geräusch / Lärm

objective = Ziel

completed = vollendet

forced = zwang

knife = Messer

attempt = Versuch

associates = Partnern / Komplizen

afford = leisten

relax = entspannen

convey = überbringen / Übermitteln / mitteilen

pale = blass / bleich

obvious = offensichtlich

Emergency = Notfall

mad = verrückt / böse

incompetence = Unfähigkeit

confirm = bestätigen

tampering = herumbasteln

push = stoßen

carry out = veranlassen

support = unterstützen

supervising = überwachen

rebuild = aufbauen

secretly = heimlich

rewrote = umschrieb

suspect = Verdächtige

attempted murder = Mordversuch

meagre = mager

deserve = verdienen

cause = verursachen

trouble = Schwierigkeiten

suppose = vermuten

begging = bitten

persuade = überzeugen

office = Büro

remaining business = restlichen Geschäfts

switching = Schaltung

major incident = Hauptereignis

force = zwingen

involve = verwickeln / hineinziehen

get rid = loswerden

bottles = Flaschen

yet = noch

plenty = viel

poisoning = Vergiftung

blow up = explodieren

certain = bestimmten

classified = klassifizierten

data pack = Datensatz

dispose = verfügen

entrance = Eingang

accomplice = Komplize

allowed = erlaubt

obvious = offensichtlich

cruel = grausam

option = Auswahl

prepare = bereit

abandon = verlassen

to face = gegenüber stehen

amazing = erstaunlich

except = außer

commited = begangen

same = selbe

offence = Verbrechen

considering = dachte

giving up = aufzugeben

no matter = egal

reckless = rücksichtslose

what a relief = welche Erleichterung

blurry = verschwommen

neck = Hals

cheek = Nacken

ticklish = kitzlig

Kapitel 27

decision = Entscheidung

stings = sticht / schmerzt

funny taste = Beigeschmack

punched = geschlagen

mad = böse

praise = loben

hug = umarmen

breathes = atmet

examine = untersuchen

exhaust = erschöpft

tons of times = sehr oft

carried her in a princess hold = trug sie wie in einer Prinzessinnen Haltung (auf dem Armen getragen)

disgusting = widerlich

emitting = ausstrahlen

drowned = ertrank

grabbed = ergriff

cardiopulmonary resuscitation = Herz- Lungerwiederbelebung

count = zählt

basically = grundsätzlich

response = Antwort

lacking = fehlte

revealed = offenbart

carelessly = unbesonnen / nachlässig

ignorance = Unerfahrenheit

composure = Ruhe / Fassung / Gelassenheit

feign = vorzutäuschen

earlobes = Ohrläppchen

more like father = ähnlich wie die von Vater

circumstances = Verhältnissen

gathering = sammeln

collaborate = zusammenarbeiten

assume = annehmen (vermuten?)

recovered = genesen

investigation = Untersuchung

various = verschiedenen

cases = Fällen

willing = bereit / willig

unjust = ungerechten

accusations = Beschuldigungen

employment = Beschäftigung

ensure = sicheren

basic standard of living = grundlegenden Lebensstandard

confirmation = Bestätigung

testimony = Zeugnis

proof = Beweis

sincerity = Aufrichtigkeit / Offenheit

caused = verursacht

during = während

incident = Ereignisse

spoiled brat = verwöhntes- / verhätscheltes Kind

suppose = denken

double = verdoppeln

cross = durchkreuzen / kreuzen

basically = grundsätzlich

dependent = abhängig

debt = Schuld

gratitude = Dankbarkeit

request = bitten

selfishness = selbstsüchtig / egoistisch

truly = aufrichtig

repay = zurückzahlen

delay = zögern

stripp off = ausziehen

check = überprüfen

performance = Leistung

unnessary = unnötigen

bellybutton = Bauchnabel

indelicate = unanständiges / taktloses

distract = abgelenkt / beunruhigt / besorgt

reflected = nachgedacht

seriously = ernsthaft

improve = verbessern

experience = Erfahrung

conscious = bei Bewusstsein sein

vague = vage

remember = erinnern

scared = erschrocken

stick = hängen

representatives = Vertreter

exaggeration = Überspitztheit

necessarily = zwangsläufig / notwendigerweise

avoid = vermeiden

heaviness = Last / Schwere

neither = weder

blaming = tadeln

allowing = erlauben

nitpicking = pingelig / kleinlich

gamble = Glückspiel

confidence = Vertrauen

strange = sonderbar

manage = schaffen

predict = vorhersagen

counted = zählte

saving = Rettung

each other = einander

surprising = überraschend

incredibly = unglaublich

fondly = zärtlich

obviousness = Vergesslichkeit

properly = richtig

developed = entwickelt

irresponsible = verantwortlose

ominous = unheilvoll / Unheil verkündende

different = anders

deluxe = Luxus

secretly = heimlich

since = da

likely = wahrscheinlich

relieved = erleichtert

affirmatives = Bestätigungen

nearly = fast

drowned = ertrank

tentative = versuchsweise / provisorische

recently = kürzlich

useless = nutzlos

up til now = bis jetzt

though = ob

pushed = gedrängt

frank = offenherzig

determined = entschlossen

penance = Buße

chased = jagte

leaving = Verlassen

mean = böse / bösartig / gemein / geizig

possibly = vielleicht

quit = verzichten

stand = ertragen

embarrassed = verlegen

instead = anstatt

bullying = schikanieren

tight = eng

vanished = verschwunden

determination = Entschluss

freeze = stoppt

move forward = vorankomme

once = sobald

Kapitel 28

backyard = Hinterhof

during = während

snowstorm = Schneesturm / Unwetter

blonde haired = blond beharrte

slacks off = nachlassen

daily = täglich

returned = zurückgekehrt

sweep up = aufkehren

keep up = fortsetzen

forced = gezwungen

unreasonable = unzumutbare / unvernünftige

surprisingly = überraschenderweise

treated = behandelt

bad = schlimm

face judgement = Unheil gegenüber stehen

quite a lot = ziemlich viel

reluctantly = ungern

punishment = Strafe

proof = Beweis

relieved = entlastet

equally = ebenso

owe = Schulden haben

magazine contest = Zeitschrift Streit

nonsense = Quatsch

smart = klug

deciphering = Entzifferung

scouted = erkundet

revival = Wiederaufleben

expected = erwartet

leader = Anführer

noisy = laut

challenge = herausfordern

accept = akzeptieren

scare = erschrecken

riddles = Rätsel

decode = entschlüsseln

treasured = hoch geschätzt

impromptu = improvisiert

actually = wirklich / tatsächlich

sour = sauer

enter = einzugehen

put up = stellen

removal = Eliminierung

mousse = Creme / Schaumfestiger

recently = kürzlich

tired as well = ebenso (auch) müde

depending on = je nachdem

separate = trennen

sequence = Folge

events = Ereignissen

lud = führten

despair = Verzweiflung

corner = Ecke

reach out = greifen / langen / erreichen

resolve = Entschlossenheit

reconsider = überdenken

irresponsible = verantwortungslose / unverantwortliche

miraculously = wunderbar

completely = völlig

reverse = umkehren / kehrte / änderte?

occur = kommt

beef stew = Rindfleischeintopf

recommend = empfehlen

treat = vergnügt

order = bestellen

anyways = jedenfalls

reserved = vorbestellte

recognition = Anerkennung

services = Dienstes / Leistung

caused = verursachte

circumstances = Verhältnisse

refill = Nachfüllung

paid = zahlten

turning = wird

of getting drunk = sich zu betrinken

troublesome = lästig

slaughtered = geschlachtet / besiegt

common name = gemeinsame Bezeichnung / allgemeiner- / gewöhnlicher Name

disgusting = widerlich

busy = beschäftigt / besetzt

rest = ausruhen

clear up = klären

getting so worked up = überarbeitet

advanced = fortgeschrittener

collapsed = zusammengebrochen

neglected = vernachlässigte

health = Gesundheit

bottle = Flasche

fried = gebratener

barricade = Barrikade

elementary = einfacher

slightly = bisschen

below = darunter

hop on = hüpfen

even = sogar

convenience = Bequemlichkeit

oversized = übergroß

supposed = angenommen / sollen

by sucking on it = darauf rumlutschen

tough = hart

to kill time = um die Zeit tot zu schlagen

response = Antwort

instant = Moment

yell = brüllen

difficult = schwer / schwierig

squeezed = gedrückt / auspressen / ausdrücken / zwängen

head = gehen

kidding = Spaß

lied = log

straight forward = aufrichtigem

gained = gewonnen

rare = selten

sharp = scharfsinnig / gescheit

suffer = litt

useless = nutzlos

value = wert / wertvoll sein

separate = trennen

support = unterstützen

weird = unheimlich / seltsam

graceful = anmutig

relieved = erleichtert

heavy = schwer

jerked = zuckten

hips = Hüften

putting down = hinstellen

obviously = offensichtlich

badly = schlecht / schlimm

forward = nachschicken

resembled = ähnelte

Kapitel 29

suited = angepasst

exception = Ausnahme

soaking wet = völlig durchnässt

before = vorher

brood = brüten / nachdenken

arranged = veranlasst

either = auch

unfriendly = unfreundlich

awfully = abscheulich / unfreundlich

no matter what = egal was

finally = endlich

source = Quelle

loss = Verlust

precious = wertvoll

sake = um…willen

specified = angab

strolling = schlendernde

fell = fiel (endete?)

nevertheless = dennoch

arrived = kam

heck = Kuckkuck

at least = wenigstens

edge = Rand

force = Kraft

oppose = widersprechen

stray = Streuner

collar = Hundehalsband

at any rate = auf jeden Fall (zumindest)

it looks like it is about to pee = es sieht aus als wäre es im Begriff zu pissen

invite = einladen

compassion = Mitgefühl

basically = grundsätzlich

issue = Problem

will get in your way = im Weg sein werden

creak = knarren

obligation = Verpflichtung

unnecessary = unnötige

ominous = Unheil verkündende / unheilvollen

naive = naiv

stopping = Aufhören

loose = lose

confusing = verwirren

molester = Belästiger

this keeps getting stranger = es wird immer sonderbarer

tag = laufen

convenient = günstig / zweckmäßig

sensivitive = empfindlich

sensitivity = Empfindlichkeit

pity = bemitleiden

confirm = bestätigen / bestärken / bekräftigen

safety = Sicherheit

I am kind of scared of her = Ich bin erschrocken freundlich nett.

tend = neigen

mean = bösartig / geizig / gemein / fies

disgusting = widerlich

look = Ausdruck

expected = erwartet

resemble = ähnelt

bond = Band

stepsister = Stiefschwester

deepened = tiefer (geworden)  
considerably = erheblich / beträchtlich

quit = verlassen / verzichten / aufhören

prying = suchen

whereabouts = Verbleib

imagining = vorstellt

obvious = offensichtlich

composed = gelassen

expected = erwartet

shut up = sei Still / halt dein Maul

bother = Sorge

approach = nähern

temporary name = vorläufiger- / provisorischer Name

post = anbringen / anschlagen (einen Aushang)

alias = Deckname

quite = ganz

capable = fähig

temper = Geduld

worn down = abgenutzt werden

strength = Kraft

compensates = ersetzen

prank = Streich

public phone = öffentliches Telefon

sonny = Junge

recognize = erkennen

evidence = Beweis

breed = Rasse

breeder = Züchter

reward = Belohnung

huge of thunder = riesiger Donnerschlag

serious damage = ernsthaft Schaden

spotted = entdeckt

delivered = liefern

unmeddling = uneinmischenden

lukewarm = lauwarm

oozing = aussickern / entweichen / absondern

supposed = annahm

anger = Wut

outlet = Ausgang

acknowledge = erkennen / einsehen

genuine = echt

extras

wage = Lohn

went off happily = glücklich ab (weg) gehen

gas station = Tankstelle

loverelated = Liebe bezogen (auf das Magazin)

rejected = zurückgewiesen

supposed = vermutet / mutmaßlich

appointment = Verabredung

beforehand = im Voraus / vorher

quit = verzichten

hag = Hexe

cheer = froh

treat = Vergnügen / einladen

excessively = übermäßig

concerned = betroffener

parent = Elternteil

hire = mieten

plot = Komplott / Verschwörung

intervene = eingreifen (verhindern)  
determined = entschlossen

duty = Pflicht

entirety = Unversehrtheit / Gesamtheit

tension = Spannung

raised = erhoben / gehoben

but as to whether or not = aber ungeachtet dessen oder nicht

occur = vorkommen

depends upon = abhängt

penalty game = Strafspiel

crashed = zusammenbrach

weak = schwach

allow = erlauben

predicts = Glück

falcons = Falken

eggplants = Eierfrüchte

random = zufällig

appropriate = passend

knpwledge = Kenntnisse

vast = riesigen

seeps out = durch sickern

various = verschiedene / mehrere l

succeed = erfolgreich sein

pillow = Kissen

scalp = Kopfhaut

Kapitel 30

popping = knallen

itchy = juckend

rude = unverschämt / unhöflich

heavy = stark / schwer

thug = Schlägertyp

skilful = geschickt / gewandt

bunch = Haufen Sachen

slack = nachlässig

surprisingly = überraschenderweise

waste = verschwenden


End file.
